Gwendoline Mortan
Gwendoline Astraea Mortan (b. 4 October) (born Gwendoline Bradley), more commonly known as Wendy, is a half-blood witch. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Wendy was seen as an incredibly uptight, spoiled and conceited girl. She generally favoured the finer things in life'' and owned a great deal of ostentatious and materialistic possessions. Because of her magical talent and social standing, she saw herself as a cut above others. For instance, when a younger student asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him, she "''looked at him as though he were a sea slug." Her only redeeming feature seemed to be her concern for her family, as seen when she slapped Aries Peltier for his accusations against her half-brother, Linus, despite not even being all that close to him. Wendy was also known to be judgmental, having already formed opinions of others within five seconds of meeting them. Similarly to her mother, her short-tempered and blunt nature usually had her coming off as rude and stubborn: she once insulted Lily Leander's choice of clothing, and later the Brunet-Potter's Apothecary. Even when she was wrong, Wendy did not like admitting it. She originally detested her mother's decision to remarry, and her stepfather claimed that Wendy held the "world's worst grudge''s".'' However, despite her high opinion of herself, Wendy could be warm; if someone she cared about was in trouble she would always try to help them. She tried constantly to overcome her superficial flaws and even her fears: when Linus was injured, Wendy insisted upon seeing his wounds, which lead to her fainting at the sight of blood. When Philip lamented that they better keep "precious Wendy" away from anything dangerous, she contradicted him by claiming that any acquired scars were — to her — proof of both bravery and a great story. This showed immense change in her character over the years, as Wendy was said to have even cried on her very first day of Hogwarts because she "tore a hole in a pair of her tights". This demonstration of her valuing true worth over what was on the surface was what made those who initially disapproved of her finally begin to accept her. Over time, Wendy's positive qualities shone through: courage and a great, academic mind. She had a brilliant memory and never forgot a person's misdeeds nor victories: such a quality meant she had fierce loyalty towards those who had helped her in the past. Lily Leander noticed she would unintentionally fuss and criticise everyone in a maternal fashion. Wendy was also creative: when she was young, she had a wild imagination and owned a diary where she liked to write down a series of daydream scenarios (one of which included her biological father coming home to take her away). Wendy's delicacies and snobbish tendencies at times made her something of a "princess"; she refused to participate in classes or group activities where she would be roughed or dirtied up, and many people thought she was a melodramatic girl who could react extremely to everyday situations, such as shrieking at the sight of an insect. She showed a sharp tongue and a temper when angrily flustered, and suffered from a great deal of many "tantrums"; however, Wendy eventually learned to maintain emotional composure. She placed trust within people easily, and saw it as a great betrayal whenever someone disappointed her. The failure of her mother's first marriage lead to her developing quite a cynical mindset, where Wendy considered marriage to be nothing more than a "product of interest". Despite this, Wendy displayed plenty of magical talent. Sirius Leander once referred to her as "someone to watch out for" ''but much like the rest of her family she was guilty of letting her emotions get the best of her and using her magic ruthlessly. As a professor, Wendy was stern and held in great respect (and some fear) by nearly all students and staff. Used to having her way, she did not tolerate silliness from her pupils. As the devoted instructor of Transfiguration, she highly respected the specific branch of magic, and considered it to be more complex and sophisticated than all others, though she respected most others just as much; she read many books to further her study in the magic. On the other hand, she had little patience with Divination, due to its impreciseness and rarity of true Seers. Wendy was also known for pushing her students towards their goals if she saw potential within them, a trait which could perhaps be attributed to her own disappointment in her brother's decisions in life. She could be supportive during times of trouble and cared a great deal about her students, both personally and academically. She assured Ivory Cauldwell she would be one of the brightest witches the wizarding world had ever seen, and promised to Elliot Potter in an act of direct defiance against Almeria Prismall that she would make his ambition of becoming an Auror a reality. Despite being wealthy and influential, Wendy never displayed prejudice towards those of different blood status or different social standing. She had a very severe dislike and hatred of those who abused power, such as her making an enemy of Almeria Prismall during their teenage years. Wendy disliked her for many reasons, but most prominently her bigoted and sociopathic behaviour, which proved Wendy's distaste for prejudice and sadism. Similarly, she looked down upon bullies and bigots with pure disgust. Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships Parents Etymology Quotes }} Notes * Trivia Gallery wendy.jpg Category:Fourth Generation Category:Death Eater Allies Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Hatstalls Category:Head Girls Category:Mortan family Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Potter family Category:Professors Category:Ravenclaw Category:Slug Club